1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method, particularly suitable for use in mining and industrial applications, for maintaining a connection between two electrical cables at a height above the ground to prevent electrical shorts, dirt contamination and damage. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical cable connector device having ends of electrical cables secured to an elevated portion of a base member which is movable on the ground, thus maintaining the connection above the ground while allowing the cable and connector device to be moved as required by the electrical application.
2. Prior Art
Electrical power is often required in remote and/or temporary locations, such as construction and industrial sites, or for mobile equipment, such as mine shovels. Such construction or industrial sites are typically in a state of flux and ill suited for permanent electrical structures, such as power poles. Likewise, such mobile equipment may move frequently or be temporarily located making permanent electrical facilities infeasible. In such situations, electrical cables are often strung together to supply the required electrical power from a source to the site or equipment application, much like household extension cords. Such electrical cables are similar in structure to extension cords, but on a larger, industrial scale and carry much higher voltages. The cable can be a few inches in diameter and the connectors, called potheads, can be several inches in diameter and weigh several pounds. Such electrical cables may be temporarily laid or semi-permanently installed, but are often laid on the ground or strung along roads.
The position of the cables on the ground and their location at industrial or mining sites poses several problems. The connections, or potheads, may come in contact with moisture, such as puddles, causing electrical shorts and the danger of electrocution. In addition, dirt contaminates the potheads, hindering effective electrical connection. Furthermore, heavy equipment may inadvertently drive over the connections, damaging the pot heads, interrupting the electrical supply, and causing electrocution. Moreover, in mobile equipment applications the cable may be dragged behind the equipment, exerting a force on the connection tending to separate the connectors or pull the cable from the connector. Such movement of the equipment also causes the connectors and cable to become displaced onto roadways where damage by heavy equipment is more likely.
In an attempt to keep the connection out of ground water, the connectors have been placed on sawhorses or other makeshift platforms. Although this configuration keeps the connectors out of the dirt and mud temporarily, cable movement causes the connectors to fall off the sawhorses. In addition, this does little to prevent heavy equipment from inadvertently driving over the connectors.
Various attempts directed at maintaining the electrical connection between household extension cords are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,521; 3,029,408; 3,484,736; 4,690,476; 5,104,335; 5,179,044; 5,217,387; and 5,474,465. Many of these patents are directed only at preventing the extension cords from unplugging. Others include water resistance housings or water tight seals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,888 issued Sep. 3, 1996 to Rhodes, Sr. discloses a protector for extension cord plugs. The extension cord plugs are disposed in an enclosure or container with a hinged lid and openings in either side for the cords to pass through. The plugs are prevented from decoupling by as in a stationary position. The housing is secured in a stationary configuration by driving a pair of stakes, formed integrally with the housing, into the ground. The housing may be raised off the ground by only partially driving in the stakes. One problem with this configuration is that it is fixed to the ground by the stakes, thus preventing the housing from moving with the cord or the cord from moving with the application. If the cord was moved by sufficient force, the housing, stakes, and/or cord would be damaged.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a connector device to prevent short circuits or electrocution by maintaining the connection above the ground. It would also be advantageous to develop a connector device capable of moving with the application, such as heavy equipment. It would also be advantageous to develop a connector device to prevent inadvertent damage, such as by heavy equipment. It would also be advantageous to develop a connector device to prevent displacement of the connection into a roadway. It would also be advantageous to develop a connector device capable of securing the connectors together and to the device. It would also be advantageous to develop a connector device capable of parting the connectors for inspection, cable continuity checks, and connector maintenance. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a connector device to prevent kinking of the cable.